Operor Non Licentia
by A Rice Ball In A Sailor Suit
Summary: What will the boys do when one of them is missing and then they see that fatal shade of red. Title is "do not leave" in latin. Now, due to popular demand *cough*4 people*cough*,contains Kogan slash. Now co-written with SaKuRaBlOsSoM.x2 CHAP 7 NOW UP
1. Lost

**Pretty bad fic that was thought up at a friends house. Oh and SaKuRaBlOsSoM.x2 helped with the title and summery. **

**I don't own Big Time Rush. **

* * *

Blood oozed out of Logan's chest as he struggled to breath and every step was literally killing him but he had to find someone to get help. He carried on walking, his whole body shaking with every step. He gasped as more unbearable pain shot through his body and his legs finally gave way. Logan landed in a heap on the floor, no strength to try and drag himself around the corner. His only option was to use his cell phone and hope someone would get there quickly. Dragging his phone out of his pocket, he called first person he had on speed dial and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Kendall's voice sounded from the other end of the line. Logan drew in one last breath and attempted to speak.

"Kendall..." He said shakily, his head beginning to spin as he could feel himself slipping out of consciousness. "I ne-"

The sound of the phone hitting the floor was heard before everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah I know, its really short and bad. I might end up continuing if someone likes it. **


	2. And Found

**Short again and I hate this chap. It's more of a filler but I promise Chap 3 is better. AND WILL BE UP TOMORROW because I feel bad I kept all my reviewers waiting. Thanks for the reviews by the way, they are much appreciated. I thought this fic would be a fail, but I'm glad people like it. **

**BTR still doesn't belong to me *runs off and crys***

* * *

Back in apartment 2J Kendall was looking at his phone with a puzzled expression.

"What's up?" James asked.  
"Logan just called... He started saying something then the phone went dead..." His voice trailed off as his mind began to swim with all of the possibilities of what could be happening to his best friend.

James just shrugged. "It's probably nothing. He was probably just calling to say hi and then his phone died or lost signal." Kendall didn't look convinced but James put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure your boyfriends just fine." He added with a smirk.  
Kendall shot him a evil look. "I'm just worried something's happened ok? He said he would be back by now and it's not like him to be late." He ran his fingers through his hair before putting his head in his hands.  
"He's right you know." Carlos added as he walked over to join them. "Logan is always on time."  
"I'm going to go look for him." Kendall said before dashing out of their apartment after checking his phone one last time.

#####pointless###page###break#####

Kendall hurried down the street towards Roqcue Records, Logan's destination when he left the apartment earlier that day. He said he had to go talk to Kelly about something. He never said exactly what it was and Kelly didn't seem to know anything about it when Kendall had rang her 5 minutes ago. Logan was obviously hiding something and that scared Kendall. Logan told him everything, he always has done, since they were kids. Logan had never hidden anything from Kendall until now, and the same could be said for Kendall. Well, maybe there was one thing that Kendall kept from Logan. But he would tell him soon enough.

_If I can find him._ Kendall shook his head at the thought. He was going to find Logan. He had Carlos and James with him for help, even though at present they were still all together.  
Suddenly James gasped and stopped dead in his tracks. Kendall spun round to see what was up with James when he saw it. Lying unconscious in the alley, with blood staining his shirt was Logan. It took all his strength not to break right there and then. For to Kendall, his world had just ended.


	3. Help

**As promised, here is chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews so far! This chapter is kinda rushed but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"LOGAN!" Kendall screamed as he ran over to his unconscious friend.

"Oh my god..." Carlos gasped when he saw him.

"I'll call for a ambulance." James pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialled the numbers as quickly as he could.

"Logan..." Kendall said worriedly, gently tapping his arm. "Can you hear me?" His question was answered with silence. Kendall leaned down, placing his cheek above Logan's mouth while watching his chest, looking for any sign that he was still breathing leaving Carlos to just stand watching, frozen to the spot.

"Shit..." Kendall whispered, his mind spinning with so many thoughts that it was hard to concentrate. Logan wasn't breathing. Why wasn't he breathing? He needs to be breathing. If he doesn't breathe then... Kendall shook his head trying to clear his thought so he could think of some way to help Logan. Logan had taught him CPR a few years ago before the whole boy band thing happened. Unfortunately Kendall was focusing more on Logan than what he was saying. Right now he hated himself for that. The only way he could save Logan and he could barely remember it. There had to be something he could remember. Slowly he began to piece bits together and began to compress Logan's chest.

"An ambulance is on its way here." James said as he ended the call and approached Carlos. "Is he still..." His words faded when he saw what Kendall was doing. Carlos just stood silently, his eyes never leaving his two band mates. James gently squeezed his shoulder, trying to comfort the younger boy even though he knew it would do nothing in a situation like this. Nothing could.

"Please hang on..." Kendall whispered as tears began to spill down his cheeks as he leaned down and gave Logan mouth to mouth, desperately trying to bring his best friend back. He pulled back his tears now lying upon Logan's cheeks.

"Don't go... You have to stay here with us... With me... You have to come back... I need you..." Occasional sobs interrupted the words that Kendall couldn't stop repeating like a broken record as he carried on compressing Logan's chest, never looking up, not even at James and Carlos. It felt like no one else was there, they didn't matter in that moment. All that mattered was Logan and keeping him alive. Hell he didn't know how he would make it without Logan. He was the one thing that kept him going, his life support. Even when his father died, Logan was there to comfort him, hold him when he cried. He was even there for Katie when Kendall and Mrs Knight couldn't be. If Logan died, how would Kendall go on? He couldn't bare think about life without Logan. He was still here and Kendall wasn't going to let him go anywhere. He wasn't going to give up on the person that never gave up on him.

James stood and watched Kendall, struggling to keep his own tears at bay. Carlos had already broken down and was now clinging to James for dear life. James wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Carlos simply buried his head further into James neck, the tears staining his shirt. He couldn't bear to watch his friend die while the others heart broke in front of their eyes.

Kendall bent down to give Logan mouth to mouth once more, his arms beginning to ache. When his lips collided with the other boys once again, he let them linger slightly more than before as if it was the last time he ever would, tiny breaths hitting his face as Logan began to breathe again. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and were quickly drawing closer as Kendall cradled Logan for one last time.

"You're going to have to let him go." James placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "The ambulance is here." Kendall reluctantly let go of Logan as paramedics rushed in and took Logan into the ambulance, Kendall's eyes never leaving Logan.

"Your friend is badly wounded and lost a lot of blood." One of the paramedics began to tell the boys. "We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. One of you can come with us in the back and keep him company even though it's unlikely he is likely to be in a coma for a few days." Kendall glanced back at Carlos and James who simply nodded at him before he stepped into the back of the ambulance and took Logan's hand.  
"You're going to get help now Logie. It's all going to be ok." Kendall whispered, trying to convince himself that Logan would be fine. He knew it would be, the doctors hadn't said he wouldn't. All he needed to do was to wake up and then everything will be fine.

If only he was right.

* * *

**Thats the end of Chap 3, chap 4 will be up ASAP but probs not for a couple of days. **


	4. Alone

**Ok this chap is suckish. And I have only just realised that Kendall is very very OOC in this story... Hmmm...**

**This chap would have taken me years to write but thank the song A Little Fall of Rain from Les Miserables for giving me inspiration. I don't know how it did, but it did.  
****SaKuRaBlOsSoM.x2 came up with the first line. **

**Don't own BTR. Yet MWHAHAHAHA**

**...on with the story... **

Kendall couldn't believe his heart could be ripped out so suddenly. Nor could he believe where he was standing right now. At least he didn't want to believe it.

Tears slipped down his cheeks, already made wet by the rain. He smiled even though more tears ran down his face.  
"You loved the rain." He said softly, eyes focused on the gravestone in front of him. "We all hated it but you always told us 'Rain will make the flowers grow'. You always saw the good in everything, no matter how horrible it was. That's something I never could do. I certainly can't do it on the person that hurt you. They had no reason to do that to you." His hand formed a fist, uncontrollable sobs escaping from his mouth. "You should be here, not them. You should still be here with us, playing ice hockey, hiding behind the cushion and curling up in a ball when James and Carlos stuck a horror movie on. You should still be here to tell me everything will be ok, that you will be there for me when I need you. Well where are you now? Where are you when I need you most!" Kendall fell to his knees, his sobs dying down.

_"Kendall..."_

"The one thing I hate most is that I never got to tell you that I love you. And I love you so much Logan, more than I can bear. I even still hear your voice whenever I close my eyes." Kendall sighed and wiped the tears off his face. Kendall stood up and straightened out his clothing before looking down at the gravestone once more.  
"Goodbye Logan, I wi-"

_"KENDALL!"_

Kendall's eyes shot open in a flash, breathing heavily. In front of him stood a nurse, who had a worried look on her face.

"You were talking in your sleep. It sounded like you were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" She handed him a glass of water. "Drink this. You're not going to harm your friend here by eating and drinking something every so often." She smiled as he began to sip the water delicately.

"Thanks." He whispered and smiled before glancing at the sleeping boy behind her. "Has anything changed since I fell asleep?" The nurse shook her head.  
"His vitals haven't changed but the doctors say it shouldn't be long before he wakes up." She watched as he continued to stare at Logan sleepily. "Go home and get some rest love, looks like you need it. If anything happens we will ring you straight away." Kendall shook his head.  
"I don't want to leave him." He looked back at the nurse as she sighed.  
"If you are sure." She began to leave the room but turned back slightly and smiled as she watched as Kendall took Logan's hand into his lovingly. "Young love" She sighed happily before leaving them in peace.

"Oh Logie the things we do for you." Kendall let out a small laugh before rubbing his eyes. "Everything has practically stopped since you ended up in here. Carlos and James seem calmer, Gustavo hasn't even made us go to work but then again that could be thanks to Kelly more that Gustavo. Mum and Katie are worried sick. And I'm... I... I just want you to wake up." His voice cracked slightly at the last part and began to chuckle slightly. "Listen to me, I can't seem to last one minute without starting to cry. And it's all because of you." He began to sob. "Come on Logan, we are all waiting for you to come back to us. Rejoin the land of the living as James and Carlos put it." He smiled and looked down. "They can be so irritating sometimes. I'm sure I will kill them some day."

"Need help?"


	5. Awake

**Sorry its so late! I've been busy with Homework recently. This chap is kinda bad cause I haven't edited it properly so parts might not make sense but I was bullied into putting it up. **

**Nothing belongs to me, except the idea.**

**

* * *

**

Previously...

_"Come on Logan, we are all waiting for you to come back to us. Rejoin the land of the living as James and Carlos put it." Kendall smiled and looked down. "They can be so irritating sometimes. I really want to kill them."_

_"Need help?" _

The voice was slow and croaky, making Kendall jump back slightly. He looked up to see Logan had turned his head and was smiling at him.

"Hey." He croaked.

"Hey" Kendall whispered smiling widely. "You're awake."

"And you're captain obvious." Logan stated, making Kendall laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Logan shifted slightly in the bed.

"My throat hurts and my mouth feels dry. Can you get me a glass of water?" Kendall nodded before getting up and exiting the room. He came back a few minutes later with a glass of water in his hand and a doctor behind him. Logan thanked him before sitting up gingerly and taking the glass from him, sipping the water slowly. His eyes landed the tall doctor in front of him who was currently studying a clipboard. The doctor then looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Mr Mitchell, it's good to see you've finally woken up. I'm Doctor Webb and I was the man who performed your surgery." Logan turned paled.

"I had to have surgery?" the doctor nodded.

"You have a very bad wound. We had to check there wasn't going to be any long time internal damage. Luckily there wasn't anything major, just quite bad bruising but that should clear up in a couple of weeks. As for the knife wound its you're going to need to clean it and change the dressing every day. Someone may need to help you as your right arm movements will be laboured due to the position of the wound. You may feel pain but the medication we will give you when you check out should help. We will keep you overnight for observation but you should be fine to go home tomorrow. I'll leave you to get some rest." The doctor smiled one last time before leaving the room.

"Well that's good news." Kendall said as he approached Logan and sat down on the chair by his bed. "The guys have been so worried about you." Logan looked down.

"I cause you guys so much trouble." Logan whispered. "I'm sorry." Kendall frowned.

"Logan, you got _stabbed_. It's not like you chose to be and it's a pretty big deal." He squeezed the younger boy's hand. "You are no trouble at all." Logan looked up at him and Kendall smiled reassuringly. Logan smiled weakly back.

"Thanks Kendall."

"No problem." Kendall said watching him for a moment before Logan glanced down at their hands and blushed. He looked up before quickly looking down again and taking his hand quickly out from under Kendall's. The blonde looked down, his face dropping slightly. He looked back at Logan and patted his good shoulder. "You better get some rest. "Night Logan." Kendall leant back in his chair. Logan sighed before gently lying back down and closing his eyes.

"Night Kendall."He said, turning his head slightly so he could look at the blonde. He chuckled slightly when he saw Kendall's eyes closed tightly, his mouth hanging open. Logan had the resist the urge to get up and cover him over with the bed sheet that was slung over the arm of the chair, which Kendall had obviously been using to keep himself warm while he had been visiting Logan in hospital. Logan wondered for a minute how long Kendall had actually been staying in the hospital, it couldn't have been a short while judging by the size of the bag that was lying near the chair. Logan sighed before closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

-pointless-page-break-

_"LOGAN!"_

_"Keep it down boys, Kendall's still sleeping and if you make any more noise like that one of the nurses will come in here and kick us out! She was giving us a weird look as it is when you guys went running down the corridor."  
_

_"Sorry Mama Knight."_

_"I was relaxing too until you guys burst through the door screaming your head off. I was worried you were going to give Kendall a heart attack."  
_

_"Nah, he's always been a heavy sleeper. I could never wake him up, unless I had a megaphone."  
_

_"Well Katie, James and Carlos are as loud as a Megaphone."_

_"Good point."  
_

Kendall's eyes flickered open after the commotion woke him up. He looked up to see a hyperactive Carlos and James standing next to Logan's bed while his mum and Katie stood watching in the doorway watching the scene unfold. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, making the chair creek and the others turn towards him. Logan's face lit up almost immediately.

"Morning" He said happily. James and Carlos just smiled.  
"Hello Sleepy Head"

"About time you woke up."  
"Is that why you came in here as loud as a herd of elephants then?" Kendall grumbled. "I was sleeping happily until you guys came in and woke me up."  
"Aww did we disturb Kendall's beauty sleep?" James teased. Kendall just rolled his eyes and threw the sheet at him.

"Boys stop mucking around." A nurse said as she came in a shook her head, a smile on her face. He was holding a small bottle that she handed to Logan. "You have to take 2 a day with a glass of water for two weeks. For the next few weeks though make sure you get plenty of rest and avoid strenuous activity. We made a appointment for you to come back in two weeks for a check up. Other than that there are a few last papers to sign then you are free to go. Bye Logan." She smiled one last time before heading out of the door.

"Well let's get you home shall we?" Mrs Knight turned to Logan who was sitting up and beginning to make his way out of the bed slowly with Kendall's assistance. He looked down at the hospital gown he was still wearing before looking pleadingly at the others, a red tint to his cheeks. The others got the message and began to walk towards the door.  
"We'll let you have some privacy. Yell if you need anything." Mrs Knight smiled warmly before leading the others out of the door. Logan began to walk forward towards the bag of clothes and stumbled slightly, grabbing onto the bed to stop him from falling to the ground.

"Need some help there?" Kendall chuckled from his position in the doorway. He walked forward and put his arm around Logan's waist and held his arm with the other hand, effectively holding him up.

"I thought you left with the others so I could get changed in peace."

"I did but I figured you weren't going to get very far when you can't bend down." Kendall moved his hand to reach into the bag before Logan snatched it away.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting dressed by myself. Go wait outside with the others; I'll be out in a minute." Logan mumbled, grabbing a shirt out the bag. When Kendall didn't move, Logan turned his head and looked at him. "What?"

"You seriously think that you are going to be able to do it by yourself?" Kendall smirked.

"Yes."

"Show me." Logan's eyes widened and his cheeks turned several shades redder.

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"Kendall! I'm not getting dressed in front of you!"

"Come on, it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

"KENDALL!"

"Yes Logie?" Kendall smiled innocently.

"I don't care if you-" Logan stopped and looked at him confused. "Wait, what do you mean? I always get dressed in the bathroom in the mornings.

"Well remember that time when you were showering and I was brushing my teeth and we had that old shower curtain that was really see through..."

"Ok ok I get the picture." Logan sighed. "You're not going to leave are you?" Kendall shook his head.

"Not until you can prove to me you can do it by yourself."Kendall let go of him at last and stepped back, leaning against the wall.

"You're such a perv." Logan muttered under his breath.

"Stop whining or we'll get nowhere." Logan shot him an evil glare before turning back to shirt. Taking a deep breath, he went to move his arms behind his back to untie the gown, only to stop suddenly when unbearable pain shot through his right arm. He hissed slightly and sat down. Kendall moved from his position against the wall and knelt in front of the boy.

"Now that was stupid. Are you going to let me help you now?" Logan nodded and stood up, letting Kendall help. Kendall gently untied the back of Logan's gown and gasped.

Logan's back was black and purple with bruises. The painkillers must have been strong if Logan managed to lie on his back without any trouble. Kendall gently traced them with his finger, making Logan flinch slightly.

"Does that hurt?" Kendall said, instantly taking his hand back. Logan shook his head.

"A little bit but you just made me jump is all." Kendall walked to the front of Logan and began to pull the gown down. Logan jumped back slightly and opened his mouth up to say something but was cut off by Kendall.

"I'm helping remember? And I'm just going to take a look." he took Logan's hand in his while pulling the front of his gown down slightly, just enough to see the slash that was just underneath his right shoulder, framed by more purple and black bruises and small cuts.

"Shit..." Kendall whispered. "What did they do to you?" He looked up at Logan, who had tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know." He cried before collapsing into Kendall's arms.

"I can't remember anything."


	6. DONT HAVE TO READ, OLD AN

After everything that has happened, Logan suddenly realised that he didn't need his memories now that he has Kendall.

That is not how this story will end.

Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have had really bad writers block and I have been busy with schoolwork and other things. I am working on it, but at the moment I am still stuck and don't even know if I should continue with this story and leave it to your imagination about how it will end.

I might continue with this story, but for now I will leave you with this paragraph. I don't like it, but it is something I can just give you guys while you wait. Kinda. It's a load of nonsense and doesn't really get the story anywhere but its the best I can do at this minute. I will eventually update, I can't guarantee when exactly but it will defiantly be before March, most likely at the end of this month/beginning of feb.

Thanks for reading and enjoy the bad paragraph below.

The car ride home was filled with silence. Logan sat next to the window and stared out towards the passing cars and people. Kendall sat next to him, his hand squeezing his good shoulder every so often, wishing he could say something but not finding the words.

"Alright boys, we're here." Mrs Knight said before hopping out the car, shortly followed by Katie, James and Carlos (not before banging his head on the roof of the car). Logan was a little slower, taking his time due to his injuries. Kendall went to help him only to be met with a fierce glare.  
"I can do it myself." Logan hissed, making Kendall look hurt.

"I was only trying to help..." He whispered, turning his back on Logan and walking over to Carlos and James. James smiled knowingly at Kendall and put his arm around the blonde's shoulders.  
"He just wants to not have to be waited on, he always was independent." James said as he held back Kendall, who was desperately trying to walk over to the injured dark haired boy who was gingerly walking towards them, a determined look on his face.

"That's it Logan, come on," Carlos said as if he was beckoning a dog. Logan raised his eyebrow while James shook his head at the Latino while trying to hold back a snigger.

"Carlos, I'm not your pet." Said Logan as he rolled his eyes, a genuine smile on his lips.  
"I'm only trying to be helpful" Carlos whispered, sounding sorry for himself. James patted him gently on the back.

"Let's go get some snacks, ok?" James smiled at the shorter boy as his eyes lit up as he ran into the lobby towards the vending machine.


	7. yay new chapter, enjoy

**Just letting you know that I'm now co-writing the story with SaKuRaBlOsSuMx2 so some stuff might be slightly different (eg CHARACTERS NAMES BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LIKE THEM). Anyway, I'll let her take over now... **

**Hi guys! SakuraBlossom here! From now on me and Rice Ball are going to be alternating chaps as she's been struggling slightly so this one is from me! Ricey will do the next one.****  
**

It took a while for Logan to calm down but eventually the tears subsided and he was laughing slightly into Kendall's shirt.

"Sorry for turning on the water-works" he mumbled.

Kendall smiled slightly and gently squeezed Logan into the hug a bit more. "Hey, you deserve to cry after everything you've been through. At least you're not like James who cries when he loses some of his barracuda man spray!"

Logan chuckled and looked at his clothes which were lying discarded on the floor.

"I guess I'd better get changed quickly before the others get worried"

"Yeah, come on then"

Twenty minutes later Logan was dressed and walking out the hospital, his friends and Mama Knight in tow. They'd been given all the medication by Dr. Webb who'd informed them that Dr. Hafner would be the new doctor doing the check-ups, the next one being in four days time. He took a deep breath as the clean fresh air entered his lungs and grinned.  
"I've missed real air, not the synthetic kind you get in those places"

"Yeah, that's great and all but could you come to the car?"

While he'd been the relishing the feeling of being outside the others had already made it to the car. Logan chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck (with his good arm) and walked to the car, albeit a bit stiffly.

They made their way slowly back to the Palm Woods to make sure no sudden bumps hurt Logan. As they got out of the car they found they had a small audience of the residents and a few of the public who had come to see what the crowd was for. It made them feel like they were already famous except this wasn't the reason they wanted to be it for.  
A little afraid to be shown Logan stayed back until everyone else had got out and then followed. Everyone was immediately asking questions that ranged from 'are you ok?' to 'is it true you got into a fight with President Obama?' Many of the questions were ridiculous and Logan was starting to get quite claustrophobic. Thankfully they were saved by quite a loud person.  
"Alright, alright everyone back away from the boys!" Camille shouted pushing her way through what had now turned into a mob. "Just because you have incredibly boring lives if you have the time to wait here doesn't mean you should bother them!"

Embarrassed, the crowd moved away and the group let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Camille" smiled Logan.

"Don't mention it, now, let's get you inside where we can talk about what the hell happened to you"

-pointless-page-break-

"For the last time, the last thing I remember is going out to get some fresh air after lunch!"

Logan was getting sick of what he could remember. He would always answer the same thing yet they kept pestering him to see if he was sure.

"Hey, we're sorry man. We just want to know who did this to you so we can deal with them ourselves. No one hurts one of our own and get's away with it"

Logan gave a grateful smile. "Thanks, you guys. I'm sorry; I know you're only trying to help"

"So who do we know who could be a suspect?" questioned Carlos. He was trying to remember what his pappy normally did in situations like this.

"Shouldn't we wait until the police come?" asked Logan.

"We could but we should save some time and try and figure some of it out ourselves" replied Carlos. "Now, let's make a list"

After fifteen minutes of thinking they barely had anyone and anyone they did have they could never imagine hurting Logan.

"Man, this is harder than I thought" said James.

"We can't give up though, maybe we're thinking to exclusively. Logan, do you know of anyone in Minnesota who had something so big against you that they would come here and stab you?"

"Not really, I mean, I've had my fair share of bullies but I can't think of anyone who would go so far as to come all the way to California"

"Boys, maybe you should call it a day, Logan needs his rest after all" Mama Knight called to them.

"Alright" they shouted back.

The boys put away their small list and walked to their rooms, Carlos going with James and Kendall going with Logan.

Kendall shut the door behind them and switched on the light.

"Need me to help you with your pyjama's?"

"No thanks, I think I'll be ok, it'll be easier this time"

Kendall nodded and went into the bathroom as Logan got out some PJ trousers. He was just pulling them on when he noticed a note sticking out from under his pillow. Curious, he took it out and read it.

His breathing immediately became erratic and his face had turned a deathly shade of white.  
__

_**This is only the beginning**_

**Hope ya liked it, you too Ricey. Till two chapters time everyone!****  
****P.S I changed doctors as the name Webb comes from a teacher she fancies and I am not having her place the names in the story! Sorry ricey, 1 was enough, don't need to have 2 on the brain. Yes, I said 2!**


	8. Faceless Figure

**Rice Ball here, I'd like to start off by saying I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner, its been kinda hectic with homework, writers block, revision for exams, death of a family member, depression, more writers block, and so on. Thanks for sticking with it though! And I will try and update more often now. This one is longer than my usual chapters as its been a while, I stayed up until half past 2 in the morning yesterday finishing this chap for you guys, then today decided it was bad and edited it a lot. I still don't think its that good but I probably never will, so here it is.**

**I still don't own big time rush though. But thats probably for the best. **

"They know where we live. They got into the apartment." Kendall whispered.

Logan looked at Kendall with a puzzled expression. "What? What's going on?" Kendall took a few seconds to get his breathing back to normal before he put the note in his pocket, deciding it was for the best to let Logan recover more before worrying him even more.

"It's just this fan who has been bugging me for a few weeks." He shrugged weakly at the very obvious lie he told. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine." Logan smiled before yawning. "Right now I just want to sleep in a comfortable bed." Kendall let out a small laugh.

"Come on then sleepy head, lets get you to bed." He gently manoeuvredLogan under the covers. The smaller boy tried half heartedly tried to push the other boys hands away while muttering "I can do it myself" and "But I need to put on my PJs". Kendall just smiled at him and continued until the boy was tucked neatly under the covers.

"Thanks Kendall." Logan muttered with a big smile on his face, his eyes till tightly closed. "Night."

"Good night Logie." Kendall said before switching the lights off and exiting the room.

James and Carlos were sitting on the sofa watching a crime drama, the kind of thing Kendall would expect Katie to watch. Carlos was obviously getting into the show as he was shouting random phrases at the TV such as 'ITS THE OTHER GUY!' while James just watched him lovingly. Katie was sitting on the other side, looking ready to throw a cushion at Carlos if he didn't shut up soon. Kendall smiled slightly as he plonked himself down next to his little sister. It didn't take long before a panicked expression reappeared on his face.

"Where's the fire?" James asked quietly in a joking manor but instantly regretted it when Kendall didn't lighten up. "Kendall...?"

"They left a note." Kendall replied, his voice shaky. James understood exactly what he was talking about.

"Who did?" Carlos asked as he turned his attention away from the TV for a second to join in the conversation.

"The man who hurt Logan."

"How?"

"It was under my pillow."

"Shut the front door!" Carlos said loudly, earning a cushion in his head from Katie. He turned to the girl in question with hurt written in his features. "What was that for?"

"I'm trying to watch TV!"

"But they were talking too!"

"Yes, but quietly! You practically shouted it!"

"No I didn't!"

"GUYS!" Kendall shouted as he stood up, silencing them all. "This is serious. Whoever it was that hurt Logan has access to the apartment and obviously has plans to come back."

"But we are the only ones who can get in."

"But it's obviously not us that did it."

"Yeah, do we look like killers to you?"

"Yes, you kill my patience." Katie said grumpily while rolling her eyes. "Have you ever thought about the amount of people that come through here? This person could have easily got someone else to place the note under your pillow. They could have made to believe it meant something else, not everyone instantly assumes that it must be a note from a psychopath who tried kill one of you are they? There is a number of ways about how it could have got under your pillow. Besides, this could just be something to throw you off track and make you think its someone else. You need to look for more clues and find out who would have the motive to do this."

James and Carlos exchanged a look before looking at the young Knight. "...Been watching ABC and Fox again by any chance?"

"Yep."

"Figures."

"Guys, focus. Katie actually has a point." Kendall sat back down and run its fingers through his hair before burying his head into his hands. "Even if we find out who put the note under the pillow we still don't necessarily know who this person is. But they are obviously not going to stop any time soon."

"I say we start interrogating anyone who is a possible suspect or any witnesses." Katie said with a serious look on her face. "Someone around here might know more than they are admitting."

"Woah hold up Detective Knight, " Mrs Knight butted in to the quadruplets conversation. "Don't you think we need some professionals? I doubt a fictional detective could help you now. Is Logan aware of the note?" Her voice was full of concern for the boy that she always thought of as a second son.

"He asked about it but I didn't tell him. I didn't want him to worry anymore right now."

"But he has a right to know."

"He also has the right to a decent nights sleep. If I told him tonight he wouldn't be able to sleep with the fear. I'll just say I found it on the doorstep tomorrow morning, straight after I phone the police."

"You're not going to ring them until tomorrow? What if this maniac breaks in and tries to hurt him again? Or someone else? We have no idea what we are dealing with here." Mrs Knight said sternly. "If we call them tonight and Logan wakes up and asks what they are doing here we could just say they came to ask if we knew anything more about that night."

"Yeah because police really turn up late at night just to ask a few questions about something the victim can't even remember." Kendall said sarcastically before unintentionally yawned and rubbed his eyes. Mrs Knight put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You should go to bed sweetie, you're shattered and have barely slept in days."

"But Logan-"

"Logan's sleeping and he's safe, the doors bolted shut and you can even lock the door to the bedroom you share to be doubly sure. I'll call the police first thing in the morning, they will probably be coming by anyway." She gently guided Kendall into standing up.

"Thanks Mom, for everything." He said before yawning again and walking slowly to his room. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Kendall" They all said in unison before heading off to their own beds.

That was until they heard the scream.

*****Pointless***Page***Break*****

Adrenalin fuelled Kendall as he sprinted towards their room, the others following close behind. He burst through the door to see Logan sat bolt upright, a mixture of tears and sweat running down his face.

"T-They was there a-again" Logan stuttered. "It happened again." More tears began to fall rapidly.

Kendall walked over and cradled the crying boy, stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him and Logan clung onto him in return. "I've got you, you're safe, it was just a dream." Logan continued to cry and shake in the leaders arms, burying his face into his chest. James, Carlos, Katie and Mrs Knight watched from the doorway, feeling sympathy towards the smart one of the group as he broke down in front of them. Each wished that they could take his pain away and make him happier again like the Logan they know, but they also knew they couldn't.

Logan's sobs began to subside and the shakes that were running through his small body began to stop. He began to release his grip on Kendall and just leaned into his embrace, feeling comfort and warmth. Kendall smiled softly and looked back at his friends and family.

"We'll be ok now, you guys can go to bed." They nodded sadly before exiting the door and shutting it behind them. Kendall continued to hold his best friend as his tears and shaking stopped completely. Logan didn't move his head from its position on Kendall's chest while the boy in question took the opportunity to rest his chin on top of Logans head.  
Logans eyes began to close slowly as he began to drift back to sleep until Kendall got up, making Logan lose his balance on the bed slightly. He looked at the blonde member of the band who was making his way towards the door, causing the brunette to panic.

"Don't go" He said, tears welling up in his eyes again. "When I close my eyes the dark faceless figure will come back."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kendall smiled at his friend before turning back to the door and locking it. "I'm just being doubly sure that no one comes in and tries to hurt you, whether its a psycho or the result of one of James and Carlos' crazy games." He walked back over and sat back down on the edge of Logans bed while the boy in question began to relax again. "And you know that when you open your eyes again you'll be here with me and the figure will be gone." Logan readjusted himself as he slowly laid down again and smiled at Kendall.

"Do you think you could... Uh..." Logans words trailed off as he looked at the floor. Kendall smiled.

"Absolutely." He said as he laid down next to Logan, rolling on his side to face him. "What are friends for?"

Logan looked at him out of the corner of his eye before closing his eyes. "Thanks for being here Kendall."

"Always."

Logan burst out laughing at this statement, earning a confused look from Kendall.

"What?"

"Do you know how cheesy you just sounded?"

"It's not that bad!"

"It's just so soppy. It's basically 'I'll always be here for you Logan.'"

"Well I will. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you."

"Again with the cheese, stop it. "

"How is that cheesy? It's the truth!"

"You couldn't have come up with a more manly statement?"

"Does it really matter how manly it is as long as I've got the point across?"

"Hmmm not really I guess."

"Exactly."

"Can you imagine Gustavo talking to his cat?"

"What? Where did that come from."

"Well, some people do talk to their pets quite a lot. I would."

"So you would you talk to your llama if you got one?"

"Yes, I would name it Bob and it would live in the Caribbean." Logans eyelids began to slowly close despite his desperate attempts to stay awake while Kendall let out a short chuckle.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now, you can barely keep your eyes open and you're going delirious."

"But Bob... And the Steel Drums..."

"Bob the Llama in the Caribbean with the steel drums will still be in your imagination in the morning, so lets go to sleep."

"But so will the figure. They are after us." Logans words were slurred as sleep began to gain control. "I don't want him to get us."

"Freight Train will guard us and the police are gonna find that psycho. Just sleep." Kendalls eyes closed as he let sleep take over.

"Will that creep that hurt Logan really comes back?" Carlos said, his face full of fear. "What's their problem with us anyway? What did we do to them?"

James sighed and sat down next to the Latino. He put his arm around Carlos' shoulders and pulled him towards him. "I don't know, Carlos. I really don't know. Everything right now just seems like an illusion. It doesn't seem real."

"But it is."

"I know it is. I just wish it wasn't." Carlos looked up at James after hearing his statement before pulling him into a awkward hug.

"I just want it all to go away." Carlos whispered as a few tears began to roll down his cheeks. James just hugged the boy tighter and ran his fingers through Carlos' hair in an attempt to calm him down, that was until James' phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"I'm not going away anytime soon."A computer generated voice spoke on the other end, making James let go of Carlos and jump off the bed.

"Stop this." He growled into the phone, the voice chuckled.

"This is all too fun."

"We aren't your game."

"Ah James, I think you'll you are."

"What's your problem?"

"I think the question you should be asking is 'What's that sound?'"

"What sound? What have you done?"

"If I told you that would just ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?"

That's when it happened.

**Sorry for the crappy cliff-hanger! ****SaKuRaBlOsSoM.x2 still wants to co-write so she'll do the next chappie! Until two chappies time!**


End file.
